


Nerve: Watcher or Player?

by Im_hungry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nerve (2016) Fusion, Baekhyun is a nerd, Baekhyun wears glasses, Fights, Fluff, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, No truths, Taehyung and Baekhyun become ex-friends, bts is bitchy, chanyeol plays football, dares, taehyung is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_hungry/pseuds/Im_hungry
Summary: "How bout you prove yourself then, Baek? Play Nerve. You a player or watcher?"In which shy boy, Byun Baekhyun, starts playing Nerve and meets Park Chanyeol.





	Nerve: Watcher or Player?

“Let’s go, Panthers!” Byun Baekhyun cheers from the stands, holding a phone, recording everything. 

“Baekkie, you ready? We’re performing soon,” his best friend, Kim Taehyung, asks. He’s the cheerleading captain and unafraid of anything. He’s like a role model to Baekhyun. He’s always been in Taehyung’s shadow. He’s not jealous though.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure I get everything,” he replies.

“Perfect,” Taehyung says, blowing a kiss to Baekhyun. 

Taehyung and the rest of the cheerleading squad rush onto the field. Jumps, flips, cheers. They’re all in sync. Taehyung finishes his flip, and flashes his ass in front of everyone. It’s all planned of course. And Taehyung couldn’t care less. He just blows kisses to the crowd while they all hoot and holler. Everyone loves him. Taehyung runs back Baekhyun, grabbing the phone from him with his bright pink nails.

“500 dollars was totally worth it. I can’t believe that it went this well. I half expected myself to back out,” Taehyung says gleefully, running his hands through his bright red hair. 

“It went great, Tae. I wish I had the guts like you,” Baekhyun admits shyly, adjusting his glasses.

Taehyung justs laughs softly. “Baek, you could totally do it. Be a player. That’s the whole point of Nerve, right? It’s exhilarating, honestly.”

They walk to Corner Seventeen, the local cafe with excellent bubble tea. Several kids point him out. Taehyung just basks in the attention. He’s always been in the spotlight. Baekhyun is his trusty sidekick. It’s been that way since they were little kids. Baekhyun gets the food Taehyung wants before sitting down with him and his little group of friends. They aren’t so keen towards Baekhyun.

“Babe, I’m so glad you’re here now,” Taehyung says to Jeon Jeongguk, Baekhyun’s long time crush. They have a long, slow kiss while Taehyung looks Baekhyun dead in the eye, making the kiss more heated. Taehyung knows Baekhyun likes Jeongguk. When he found out, he had to just show him off in front of Baekhyun. Taehyung likes keeping Baekhyun in place. He’s a bitch like that, but Baekhyun never says anything. “Did you like the show?” Taehyung asks.

“It was hot. The whole team agreed,” Jeongguk replies.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes slightly, and as usual, Taehyung sees all of it. He never misses a thing. “Baekhyun, don’t you have a little crush on Jeonggukie here?” he taunts sweetly with a glint in his eyes.

Baekhyun blushes deeply. He never expected Taehyung to tell, but then again, Taehyung had tricks up his sleeve. Of course he was mad inside, but he could never do anything against Taehyung. Never.

“Well that’s a shame isn’t it. Too bad Jeonggukie has liked me since middle school,” he taunts again.

“You had a crush on Jeongguk? And Taehyung knew about it? He must’ve been mad,” Park Jimin adds. He snickers, laughing at the idea.

“I could never get mad at Baekkie. We’ve been friends for ages. If he would’ve told me earlier, maybe I could’ve set them up,” Taehyung coos. Baekhyun knows that’s a lie. Taehyung would have dated him earlier if that happened.

“As if Jeongguk wants to date him,” Min Yoongi laughs. Baekhyun blushes even further. Yoongi has never been nice to him. “He says you have nothing attractive. Taehyung is everything you’re not. Hot, popular, and risky. You could never flash your ass.”

They all laugh while Baekhyun feels horrible. “That’s mean, Yoongles,” Taehyung starts, “How bout you prove yourself then, Baek? Play Nerve. You a player or watcher?”

“I’m good. I’ll just watch you,” Baekhyun stutters out nervously. Of course he wants to have everyone like him, but he can’t do it.

“That’s too bad. Sorry though, already got the game for you. I know the password to your phone, remember?” Taehyung apologizes fakely. 

Baekhyun just smiles. Of course, Taehyung did what he wanted. He’s never given a shit about Baekhyun for a while now. “How does this work again?” he asks.

“Watchers give dares. Complete the dare, and you get money. Dares get harder, you get more money. Let’s see what the first dare is. I hope it’s good,” Taehyung says gleefully.

When he hears his phone ring, Baekhyun looks back to find a dare. “Kiss the captain of the other team for five seconds.” He groans. He doesn’t even know who he has to kiss. Taehyung grabs the phone, laughing, while showing everyone else.

“I get why they made this dare. He’s right over there,” Jung Hoseok says, pointing to a table across the room. Several boys sit there, chatting with each other in a nice manner. 

“Which one is he?” Taehyung asks. Obviously, he wants to see what happens next.

“The one with a metallic blue color,” Jeongguk informs.

“Oh, he’s cute. You’re in luck, Baekhyun. I bet he’s totally popular,” Taehyung squeals. Taehyung’s right, he’s cute, but that’s not enough.

“He is. My friend, Sehun says that all the girls want to date him. He’s never interested though. He’s single and has been single forever,” Jeongguk adds.

“I don’t know if I want to do this,” Baekhyun whimpers. He doesn’t even have the guts to kiss a nobody.

“It’ll be fine. It’s just five seconds,” Taehyung encourages. 

“No. I’m not doing this. I can’t,” Baekhyun panics.

Taehyung looks at Baekhyun coldly. “You have to. Or else you lose. This why nobody likes you. You’re not exciting. Break your limits, Baek. I keep trying to give you chances. We’re leaving. You can decide if you still want to be a coward,” he says, walking out the door. His entourage follows him leaving him alone with Kim Seokjin and his boyfriend, Kim Namjoon. Baekhyun looks down. Taehyung has never left him before.

“I think you can do it. Prove Taehyung wrong. I hate his cockiness sometimes, but he’s right. You gotta get out of your comfort zone. I’ll help film it,” Namjoon offers.

“Thank you, but I don’t think I can do it,” he says, ashamed of himself.

“Think of it this way. You get to kiss some hot kid. Be lucky it wasn’t the hairy old guy next to him. It’ll be quick and easy. You probably won’t forget it,” Seokjin says.

Baekhyun thinks about it for a minute. He’s right. Baekhyun should be glad he gets to kiss someone like him. “Alright, I’ll do it. I hope I don’t regret this,” he quickly breathes out. 

“Attaboy. We’ll cheer you on,” Namjoon says, pushing him towards the group of boys.

Baekhyun walks slowly to them, head down, cheeks pink. He walks up right next to the captain. Their table pauses to look at him, wondering what a shy boy like him want to do with them. Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, regretting every bit of it. 

“You’re the captain of the team we played right?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. Why?” he asks back. He focuses on Baekhyun, looking surprised.

“I saw you play. You’re really good,” Baekhyun makes up, just saying whatever comes out of his mouth.

“Thanks. Though most of your team sucks,” he adds, making the other kids laugh.

Baekhyun looks at Seokjin who mouths for him to just do it. He’s got the phone pointing at them. “I’m so sorry about this,” he says before sitting in the guy’s lap, and kissing him. He gently sucks on the guy’s lips, taking it slow. Baekhyun’s happy the guy isn’t refusing the kiss. The captain puts his hands on Baekhyun’s wasit, unknowing to Baekhyun.

It’s obviously been more than five seconds before they stop. They’re both not letting go. When Baekhyun finally hears the hoots from the group, he quickly pulls away, burying his head into the guy’s neck without knowing. He just pats Baekhyun’s back.

“Goodness Chanyeol, I didn’t know you had fans like that,” one of them says.

“Look at him nuzzling into you. Isn’t that cute?” another person says.

The guy looks down at the boy snuggled into him. “Hey, you good?” he asks kindly.

Baekhyun quickly pulls away, more embarrassed than before. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It was for-,” Baekhyun starts.

“Nerve. I know. I play too,” he says, still holding Baekhyun.

“Nice. So your name is Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks softly. 

“Yes, Park Chanyeol How bout you?” he asks back.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Look at your dare, Chanyeol. It seems like the watchers like you two together,” one of the guys say, handing the phone to Chanyeol.

“Take him to the city. I don’t see why not,” Chanyeol shrugs.

“I’m not allowed to go. I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Aw come on. You kissed me, so now I have to take you to the city. You’ll like it. Trust me,” he says. “I’ll make it good.”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun responds.

Chanyeol just grins. He picks up Baekhyun with both hands and cradles him gently. Baekhyun blushes crimson red. Chanyeol’s strong and super tall compared Baekhyun. Maybe a whole head taller. “Too bad. You’re coming.”

“This is so embarrassing,” is all Baekhyun can say.

“This isn’t bad. You were straddling my lap the whole time before I picked you up. And you were nuzzling into my neck. You didn’t seem to mind,” he teases.

Baekhyun looks mortified. “At least let me get my phone.”

“No need. Your friend dropped it off. Here,” someone says, giving it to Baekhyun.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Let’s go now. You’re going to love the city. We can go anywhere you want, baby,” Chanyeol grins, carrying Baekhyun out the front door. 

Chanyeol carries him all the way to his car, well motorcycle. It’s sleek and black. Not shiny, but a matte black. Baekhyun’s never been on a motorcycle, even when Taehyung insisted. This would be his first time. 

“You’re not going to kill me on that thing, right?” Baekhyun asks.

“Of course not. You just hold onto me,” Chanyeol reassures. He holds out his hand. “Trust me.”

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand as he gets dragged onto the motorcycle. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand, moving the rest of Baekhyun’s arm around Chanyeol’s stomach. He takes the other arm and does the same thing. Now, Baekhyun is basically hugging Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s face is burning, so he’s glad Chanyeol’s facing away from him.

Chanyeol starts the motorcycle, racing through the streets. There’s something about this that Baekhyun loves. Maybe it’s Chanyeol. Maybe it’s because he’s not afraid anymore. Maybe it’s the fact that Baekhyun loves the wind brushing past him. Whatever it is, he won’t ever forget. Taehyung was right. It was exhilarating. He’s grinning like crazy. His heart is pounding inside his ribcage. Baekhyun’s never felt like this before. Always staying in Taehyung’s shadow, allowing himself to be teased. Maybe Nerve was a good thing for Baekhyun. A test of the nerves.

“Do you have a dare? I’m not sure where to go,” Chanyeol asks after stopping at a street. 

Baekhyun checks his phone. Of course there’s a dare waiting for him. “Dye and style your hair. Let your boyfriend choose everything,” Baekhyun announces. “This sucks. What if you dye my hair yellow? What if you make me go bald? Oh no.”

“I like this one. I get to choose your hair color,” Chanyeol grins.

“My parents would kill me if I got my hair dyed. I don’t get why I’m doing this,” Baekhyun groans.

“Your parents are not part of this. You gotta make choices of your own, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, “Lucky for you, I’m the best person for that.”

“You’re so cocky sometimes. The watchers think I’m your boyfriend, and I’m not. We aren’t dating. I was just forced to kiss you,” Baekhyun complains.

“You kissed me, nuzzled me, and hugged me on the motorcycle. I think we’re close enough,” Chanyeol teases.

“I didn’t want to fall off the motorcycle. Stop saying lies,” Baekhyun bickers.

“Whatever. Let’s just go get your hair done. There’s a good place right across the street. I always go there to get my hair dyed,” Chanyeol suggests.

“Fine. I’m going to blame this all on you if this goes wrong,” Baekhyun pouts.

“You’ll be thanking me. I’ll make you the most desirable in your school. I’m good at this stuff,” Chanyeol brags.

“Just get this over with, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, puffing out his cheeks.

“Whatever you say princess,” he winks. 

“I’m a boy. I can’t be a princess,” Baekhyun fumes.

“To me you are. You’re totally precious. Curly hair and glasses. It’s cute,” Chanyeol says.

“Sure. I’m not cute. I’m not desirable at all. Let’s be honest,” Baekhyun says sadly, looking at his hands.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hands. “That’s not true. You think I let anyone just kiss me on the spot? If I let that happen, people would be all over me. You were cute, shy and all. Don’t believe that bullshit,” Chanyeol argues.

“You think so?” Baekhyun asks hopefully.

“Of course. Cuter than those other boys for sure,” Chanyeol says.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun whispers out.

Baekhyun likes Chanyeol. That’s for sure. It’s the way he carries himself. He’s nice and confident. Maybe overconfident. He’s a gentleman. He’s never felt special; it’s always been Taehyung. Taehyung was beautiful, Baekhyun was not. Chanyeol didn’t make it seem like that. Perhaps he finally broke out of his confined shell. Whatever it is, he’s thankful for it. Thankful for all of it.

“Baekhyun, close your eyes,” Chanyeol says.

“Why?” Baekhyun asks.

“I need to show the stylist the dye and the style. You can’t see until you’re done,” Chanyeol replies.

“You better not dye my hair yellow or shave it all off,” Baekhyun warns.

“I wouldn’t let him do that anyway,” the stylist adds.

“Thanks, Irene. I bet he really trusts me now,” Chanyeol says sarcastically.

“Just doing my job,” Irene says, “Don’t worry though. Chanyeol has excellent taste. You’ll look more amazing than you do already.”

Baekhyun calms down a bit. If the stylist vows for Chanyeol, he can definitely trust him. “Okay then. I hope you make me look like one of those perfect k-pop idols.”

“Babe, I’m going to do way more than that,” Chanyeol smiles.

* * *

“Taehyung, have you seen this?” Jimin asks.

“Seen what? If it’s another stupid dare you think is cool, I’m going to puke,” Taehyung says. “Jimin, you’re being really fucking annoying right now.”

Jimin looks down at the floor. “Let me see, Jimin. Let’s see how good this is,” Jeongguk offers.

“Babe, you don’t have to. No one wants to see some tacky dare besides Jimin to be honest,” Taehyung says.

“It’s good, I promise,” Jimin begs, looking for redemption from Taehyung.

“Fine. Who is it, Kook?” Taehyung asks.

Jeongguk looks at the phone and widens his eyes. He starts laughing. “What the heck. Since when did this happen?”

Taehyung peeks at the screen. He starts laughing as well. “Is this Baekhyun. He looks hot. My gosh. He got a complete makeover. Isn’t he with that cute football captain?”

“Yes. Baekhyun completed the dare after we left. Baekhyun just got his hair done. I guess they did a bit of makeup to. Holy shit, they’re at forty thousand watchers,” Jimin informs.

“He does look good. Too bad those glasses make him look like some nerd that tried to look good,” Taehyung mocks.

Yoongi looks at the screen and joins in. “I don’t know, Tae,” Yoongi starts, “He looks good with those glasses. They add a lot to how he looks. It’s pretty cute.”

“Yoongi, you literally said he was boring right in front of him. You change your mind so quickly now,” says Taehyung.

“Well, it’s true. He probably looks better than you,” Yoongi challenges.

“Yoongi, shut up. Baekhyun can’t compare to Taehyung,” Jeongguk says.

“Thank you, babe. I think this conversation is finished. I don’t really give a shit whether Baek decided to grow some guts or not,” Taehyung declares.

“That’s right. You know he just wants to be like you,” Jimin adds.

“Exactly. Jimin, I want you to text everyone that we’re throwing a party. A big watching party. It’ll be me and Baekhyun. A party is perfect for watchers right now,” Taehyung orders.

“Smart idea. I’ll text everyone right away,” Jimin responds.

“Jeongguk, has my next dare appeared?” Taehyung asks sweetly.

“Yes. You’ll enjoy this one,” Jeongguk smiles.

“Let’s go then. When I’m back, I expect a party with all the supplies. Try not Baekhyun,” Taehyung commands before leaving with his boyfriend.

 

“I think I’m getting tired of Taehyung.”

“I feel the same way sometimes.”

* * *

Chanyeol walked Baekhyun to a mirror. Baekhyun had kept his eyes closed the whole time, stressed over Chanyeol’s decision making skills. “Chanyeol, if I find out that you dyed my hair neon orange or something, people are going to find your body in the middle of the Atlantic. You can count on that.”

“I’m sure you will. It looks good though. Even Irene agreed,” Chanyeol promises.

“He’s not lying. It’s totally cute,” Irene adds.

“You can open your eyes then,” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes. He yells, covering his eyes. “Park Chanyeol! What the heck? Light pink hair? I look like I came out of Wreck-it-Ralph’s candy land,” he shrieks, touching his hair in a frenzy.

“Baek, it looks good. Don’t you think? Be honest,” Chanyeol asks.

He looks good. Baekhyun knows that. Light pink hair is exactly what he needed to stand out. It makes him glow more. The pink is faded and sometimes it’s more white than pink. But it looks good. It makes him look younger if that’s even possible. Chanyeol really did choose a good color to fit the glasses that he wore. He was totally cute. 

“I guess it’s cute. I look good, don’t I?” Baekhyun asks timidly.

“Beautiful, dear. You look stunning. You’re absolutely perfect,” Chanyeol compliments behind Baekhyun. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun. The metallic blue and light pink look perfect together.

“I’m not perfect. I’m not even likeable,” Baekhyun pouts, thinking of what Yoongi had said.

Chanyeol laughs. “What are you talking about? All my friends think you’re amazing. Nice, cute, and shy. Who said that?” Chanyeol argues.

“My friends. Apparently I’m boring, ugly, and not popular. Everything that’s totally not attractive,” Baekhyun says sadly.

Chanyeol looks furious. Baekhyun is almost afraid of what he will do. “What friends they are. Believe me. You’re amazing. I don’t even know you that well and I like you already.”

“You like me? For real though?” Baekhyun asks, surprised.

“Yes. If I had known you sooner, I’d hit on you for sure. A lot of people at my school would. I don’t know what goes on at your school, but any normal person would think you’re cute,” Chanyeol assures.

“Prove it,” Baekhyun demands with a laugh.

Chanyeol takes out his phone. “Say cheese,” he says, taking a quick selfie of the two. Chanyeol hugging the other. Baekhyun watches as he posts it on Instagram with the caption, “Chanbaek?”

“Chanbaek?” Baekhyun asks, confused.

“It’s our names combined. It’s our ship name,” Chanyeol explains.

“Got it. Now how is posting this on Insta going to change anything?” Baekhyun complains.

“Just you wait,” is Chanyeol’s only response. 

Within a few seconds, Chanyeol’s phone lights up several times. He grins, opening the app up to check on the post.

“Twenty likes already?” Baekhyun shrieks.

“Yes. My friends says, ‘So cute. Why can’t Baek be with me?’” Chanyeol says.

“Really?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes, check all the other comments too,” Chanyeol advises.

Baekhyun does. All he sees are positive comments from all Chanyeol’s friends. ‘Cute’ and ‘Pretty’ are used many times. He’s never received so many compliments before until tonight. 

“Thanks, Channie. It really means a lot,” Baekhyun says after a while.

“No problem. Anything for you,” Chanyeol replies.

“Do you have another dare?” Baekhyun asks, switching the topic.

Chanyeol checks his phone again. “Crash Taehyung’s party with Baekhyun.”

“That’s it? Seems pretty easy,” Baekhyun comments.

“Watchers can make the dares harder anytime. We’ll just have to see what they’re going to do once we get there,” Chanyeol says. 

“That’s wonderful. Can’t wait to see what they come up with,” Baekhyun adds sarcastically.

Baekhyun fidgets with his fingers which gets noticed by Chanyeol. “Something wrong, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asks, gently.

“I don’t know. I’m kinda anxious. They’ll probably make fun of me again. I’m not a risk taker,” Baekhyun admits.

“I won’t let them make fun of you. I can even invite all my friends if you really want,” Chanyeol offers.

“It’s fine. Then they’ll think I’m not capable of standing up for myself. I better do this myself. Prove something to them and me,” Baekhyun declines.

“That’s smart. Just know I’m here for you,” Chanyeol reminds.

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun says, “How’s the instagram post doing?”

Chanyeol checks his phone again, widening his eyes. “Holy crap. Almost 500 hundred likes. That’s probably a third of the kids at my school and almost everyone in my grade. I don’t even know that many people.”

“They probably all know the star football player that was single for a long time. And he just posted a picture with another guy. They’re probably all so surprised,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Well now I’m taken by you. I love you too much already,” Chanyeol says.

“You’re so cheesy. We met hours ago. But I guess, I love you too,” Baekhyun replies shyly. 

“I bet I love you more, Baek. Should we get some food then? Before we go crash that party?” Chanyeol asks.

“You read my mind. Corner Seventeen?” Baekhyun suggests.

“Yes please. I really need some ice cream with boba,” Chanyeol says.

“Same. We’re getting bulgogi first though,” Baekhyun adds.

“Sure, whatever you want, princess,” Chanyeol agrees.

They walk over to Chanyeol’s motorcycle. Two bags hang from the handle of the motorcycle. Both of them quickly run over to check the bags out. Inside both bags are button-up shirts and jeans. Chanyeol reaches for the receipt and finds a note on the back.

“For the party. XOXO.” Chanyeol reads.

“Who was this from?” Baekhyun asks.

“Probably one of the watchers who found out about the party,” Chanyeol answers.

“Sweet. These are pretty cool. Better than my sweatshirt,” Baekhyun comments.

“I don’t know. I like you in your oversized hoodie. Pretty cute in my opinion,” Chanyeol disagrees.

“Hush. I’m trying to appreciate the clothing here,” Baekhyun scolds.

“If you kiss me on the lips right now, I’ll shut up. We can eat and get changed before we leave for Taehyung,” Chanyeol points to his lips.

“Fine,” Baekhyun says, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol. It’s only their second kiss after Baekhyun’s dare. It’s slow. Baekhyun moves his hands onto Chanyeol’s cheeks, standing on his toes to make him taller. 

“Has anyone told you that you’re a great kisser?” Chanyeol compliments in between another kiss.

“No, you’re the first person I’ve ever really kissed. You’re good too,” Baekhyu says shyly.

“Thanks. Can we get back to kissing? I like that a lot,” Chanyeol jokes lightly. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, before kissing Chanyeol once again.

* * *

So Baekhyun ends up making out with Chanyeol in the elevator as they ride up to Taehyung’s apartment. Do they really care? No, not really. Baekhyun gets more nervous as the elevator continues to go up. He grasps Chanyeol’s hand tightly. They look nice, wearing the outfits that had magically been sent to them. Maybe that’s why they started making out in the elevator. Chanyeol looks beautiful.

“Baekhyun, you good?” he asks.

“Just nervous I think. I shouldn’t be though. I think I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun responds.

“Just know that I’m here for you,” Chanyeol reminds.

“I know,” Baekhyun says as the elevator door opens.

As they walk through the hallways, people hold out their phones, pointing them all at the both of them. Baekhyun hears all the surprised whispers about his new looks. He holds Chanyeol’s hand even tighter. Chanyeol leads him to the center room where Baekhyun’s friends sit on sofas, watching the television. Taehyung and Jeongguk are not with them which makes Baekhyun surprised.

“Well, guess who showed up,” Jimin mocks.

“Shut up, Jimin,” Yoongi says.

“No thank you. It’s the guy who wants to be just like Taehyung. No wait, it’s the guy who used Taehyung for some other kid,” Jimin laughs.

“I didn’t use Taehyung in any way. I have no idea what you’re talking about. If anyone wants to be just like Taehyung, it’s you,” Baekhyun retorts.

“Sure. At least Taehyung actually thinks something of me,” Jimin spits. “There is nothing anyone likes about you.”

“Then how did he get the captain of the football team, and you got no one?” Chanyeol asks.

Everyone in the room laughs, watching everything from their phone. Jimin looks furious. 

“Cut the bullshit. Why are you here?” Yoongi drawls, not caring about the drama.

“Where’s Taehyung?” Baekhyun asks.

“In his bedroom. He’ll be delighted to see you,” Jimin sniffs.

“Like he was ever delighted to see you either,” Baekhyun says, heading straight to Taehyung’s room.

Baekhyun opens the door to Taehyung’s room. His heart shatters again. Taehyung makes out with Jeongguk on the bed. His red hair is very visible even though the room is completely dark. They stop, noticing the light flowing through the room. Taehyung looks up, looking at the Baekhyun’s face. How it’s filled with anger and sadness.

“Oh, you’re here,” Taehyung says, not showing any emotion about the current situation.

“You’re a sick person, Taehyung,” Baekhyun spits, fuming out of the room.

Taehyung stands up, following him out of the room. “What did you say? I’m a sick person. You need to watch your mouth.”

Baekhyun laughs, “I’m not afraid of you anymore. You’re just that one controlling high schooler who burns out and never does anything else with his life.”

Now, the whole room is quiet. Everyone just silently watches the two of them, even Chanyeol. “Sweetie, just because you completed a couple of dares doesn’t mean you’re some amazing risk-taker. You’re just as weak. There’s no difference,” Taehyung corrects.

“That’s what you think. You think you can just control everyone with your looks and fake personality. It’s sick, and you’re such a bitch,” Baekhyun says in disgust.

“You should be thanking. I took you in. No one liked you. I took sympathy for you. I let you become my best friend. I tried to get you to be more likeable. I wanted you to be admired, and you’re calling me a bitch? I did so much for you,” Taehyung fumes.

“You didn’t do shit. I hope you realize that. You dangled Jeongguk in front of me just to make me jealous. You don’t even love him. You just did it to spite me. You used all my secrets to keep me in check. I just never did anything against you,” Baekhyun exposes.

“Wait, Taehyung’s been using me?” Jeongguk asks sadly, speaking out from the crowd.

“Yes. He’s just using you, so he can keep his title of the most desired boy in the school. You think he actually cares? He first did it just to annoy me. Now he’s doing it to make everyone else do whatever he wants him to do,” Baekhyun explains.

“Kook, don’t listen to him. I love you. You know I do. He’s lying,” Taehyung screams.

“It doesn’t even matter. There’s so much more proof that you’re a lying, sick, and disgusting, little bitch,” Baekhyun says.

“What are you even saying? What did I do to you?” Taehyung asks.

‘You say you’re my friend, but you say bad things about me behind my back. Mock me with the rest of your little entourage and act like you do nothing. All of you know it. I’m just used for mocking. None of you guys like me. None of you. I’m tired of being fake friends with you guys,” Baekhyun screams, close to tears. 

“He’s right. We did make fun of you behind your backs. Taehyung especially. Taehyung acts like he doesn’t care, but that’s because he’s afraid of you. He’s made you think that you’re not special, but we all know you’re just as cute as him. He’s afraid of you. That’s why he mocks you all the time,” Hoseok says.

“How dare you? Are you even my friend, Hoseok?” Taehyung aks.

“Exactly. Taehyung, you’ve never been my real friend. None of you guys are. You guys just don’t want to take the fall if Taehyung does. Hoseok, you’ve never cared about me until now. You all just have fun mocking me until you guys might get in trouble. I’m so tired of this,” Baekhyun yells, breaking into tears. He runs into Chanyeol’s arms who comforts Baekhyun with small words.

“Let’s go Baekhyun. Don’t hang out with people who don’t deserve you,” Chanyeol says with disgust.

“You can say that all you want. Baekhyun is just weak. He comes in, saying he’s not afraid, then continues to cry when I haven’t even said anything. It’s weak and pathetic. I took him in, wanting him to be better. Now he’s just saying stuff about me. He’s way more of a bitch. Go leave like the weak person you are,” Taehyung spits.

“That’s what we were going to do. You’ve ruined Baekhyun. You think you’re all cool and all, but you’re just insecure and mean inside. Go and get some help,” Chanyeol fires, carrying a crying Baekhyun into the elevator.

Chanyeol carries him all the way back to his motorcycle. They don’t say a word, but Baekhyun cries to no end. Chanyeol just tries to comfort Baekhyun as best as he can.

“Am I pathetic? Weak?” Baekhyun asks, sniffling.

“No. You’re amazing,” Chanyeol says.

“Be honest. I can’t even stand up for myself. I just end up making a fool out of myself,” Baekhyun sighs.

“Not true. You had a lot of pent up anger in you. Years of it. You were bound to let loose of it,” Chanyeol argues.

“Sure. I’m just pathetic. Taehyung was right,” Baekhyun sulks.

“Byun Baekhyun. That is the dumbest thing I’ve heard. You’re letting him win. He’s trying to make you feel bad. But you’re amazing. Sweet, kind, beautiful. Don’t listen to him,” Chanyeol reasons.

“You think? Don’t lie. I’m not beautiful,” Baekhyun says.

“Yes, you are. You’re perfect in my eyes,” Chanyeol confesses.

Baekhyun smiles. A big, wide smile with crescent eyes. “Thanks. I guess you’re right.”

“That’s what boyfriends are supposed to do,” Chanyeol laughs.

Baekhyun pauses for a moment. “Now that I think about it, you never asked to be my boyfriend. So we aren’t technically boyfriends.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Fine then. Will you, Byun Baekhyun, be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun giggles, kissing Chanyeol firmly on the lips. “Yes, Chanyeol, I will,” he says before latching back onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my second one shot  
> it's a little rushed in the end so im sorry  
> hope yall like it  
> i'll be working on more


End file.
